Balance
by FireGire96
Summary: What if the Gods of Remnant, Light and Darkness, became the human huntsmen in training, Sivik and Yami. Will they become one of the well known fighters in their world or has Remnant moved on from myths and fairy tales. (AU)
1. Sivik

**Yo. FG96 here. Here's another wacky idea I thought of. I can't really say anything without spoiling it, so here you guys go! Also, the first two chapters is basically the prologue, just letting that out there. I had too much fun with this one! If you enjoy, feel free to favorite, follow and review! If you want to check out my other fanfics or just see the schedule of updates, check out my profile! And as always, have a good day! :)**

* * *

Alabaster white irises gradually met with a sea of frond and stalk basked in the stove of the sun. It watched as the ball of gas dared to inch closer to the planet with every passing second. It was rather blinding, getting rid of the energy of the owner but not forcing them to look away. Before they realized it, the sight caused the person's white to shift to a shade of powdered slate. Letting the pain linger through their irises down their optic nerve, the figure eventually grew tired and weak of the action as they stood to examine the area around them.

The scenery of a beautiful healthy meadow was now seen by the odd colored eyes. Examining the area, the figure felt its feet being violated by its body and the inhabitants. Usually someone would cuss at the predicament. However, it refused to do so. Instead the person let the small pests explore its lower body, slithering and climbing on it before the feeling was unbearable. Hands swatted the creatures away effortlessly but gracefully before stopping midway. Something felt off, the individual told itself. It began to lift its hand to its line of sight.

They seemed so. Average. Its hands possessed detailed palms and veins that can be seen if stared close enough. Not to mention the complexion was a fair light one instead of golden like the legendary fleece. So was its arms and its legs. The figure could tell that it was so different. The hands explored the body in place of the bugs, feeling a bare masculine chest and a phallus. It had been confirmed that the individual was indeed a man, one in need of clothing of course. Feeling uncomfortable, the man started to run from tree to tree in search for something to cover up himself.

As he tried out his feet, he almost fell, resulting in him tripping and slipping a lot on his travel. Luckily, he was able to stop when he was met with a huge tree before him. The being inhaled and exhaled before its eyes met a river. At the sight of a refreshment's body, the man took cover in it's figure and hid from the world. This was only for a split second due to the feeling of his entire body being violated by the liquid. His face eventually escaped the element's clutches, however, was also met with a scenery that dared to shake him to his core.

Instead of seeing a beautiful being made out of pure gold, he had saw one of his creations. A young boy, possibly around the age of an adolescent. The teen possessed royal yellow medium long hair that was drenched by the attacker and alabaster eyes to match. The same fair complexion was present on them and to add, there were a pair of mule deer horns. Shocked, nearly petrified, the man reached to touch the face, feeling his own as the person in the water copied. It wasn't rocket science, but it was pretty damn shocking, he told himself.

He knew that this was him. But why was he here? What happened to his body? What happened to his powers? Why was he back on Remnant after so many years? And why was he in a forest of all places?

Before he could even dare to come up with a theory, his eyes scanned upwards to find a familiar kingdom. The top of it's school, sticking out like a sore thumb, and the structure of "her" castle. It was the place that started it all in the struggle. The first school, the first battlefield; Beacon Academy. This meant that he had found himself lost on the soil of Vale.

He needed answers. He needed to know just what exactly was going on. However, he did know that he couldn't just barge in and ask what the hell had happened. He needed a strategy. A plan of action. With his mind turning its gears from this day forward, the man would walk on the face of the planet in search of answers. From that day forward,

_The God of Light would be known as Sivik..._


	2. Yami

A roar filled with apprehension was released into an echo as its wielder flung its body upwards. Its chest expanded and deflated at the speed of fulmination while the owner's body began to develop a cold sweat. Frantic heartbeats pounded inside its chest, challenging its rib-cage as it dared to pounce out into the open. For some odd reason this was enough to cause the person to release patterns of uneasy pants, which overtime died down like the volume of its scream that faded into the air around it.

While the human body began to settle, it was now the eyes turn to display its functions. The orbs inside the individual's face began to waste no time and connect with a source of noise. One that was so peaceful, yet so lost in activity for what felt like an eternity. These eyes met with a body of water, falling harshly and yelling as it died endlessly and was reborn above.

There was a hidden figure located in the middle of the person's vision. It called out to them without releasing a single vocal in advance. Without hesitation, the person approached the newcomer and ceased to move when they made eye contact. At first, it had struggled to reach its destination, but with a few curses and drive, the individual had arrived.

There they had seen a scrawny young boy who stared at them back. The male seemed to had been a teenager with a small and angular body that reminded them of their own figure compared to their brother. Something about the sight served to aggravate them, however did not push them away.

They noticed the boy had a facial expression of horror with jade shaded black eyes that accompanied his fair complexion. To add, he had dark purple medium straight long hair and black goat horns that the person was sort of digging. So much that they began to strike poses, making the man in the waterfall capture in real time. This immediately gave him a realization.

This scrawny ass boy was himself.

The scenery and display was enough to shock him for a split second, but eventually shrug it off. Clearly, he had been through worse then this predicament. There were only two things this man had realized as he began to examine the dark confinement he was inside; His brother had something to do with this and this place felt too mundane to him. There was something about the place that gave him a bad vibe and he had to do something about it...

Knowing that the water before him wouldn't hurt the slightest, the young male tested his legs and feet by sprinting through the liquefied mirror. As if going through a curtain, the man began to fall drastically into the rest of the body of the water. Eventually the body rose up to release a chuckle and examine the world from a different angle. For starters, he did not enjoy that the area was super bright. Not to mention, he also knew where he was. Large body of water? Cave inside a waterfall? A crap ton of nature right in front of it? He was lost in Vale.

Oh well, he thought. The male might as well have a chance to have a fun time before it would be too late. With that being said, he wouldn't dare doing crap without coming up with an alias. So in that moment where the teenager began to swim to shore,

_God of Darkness had now became Yami..._


End file.
